Fire Kirby
Fire Kirby is one of Kirby's copy abilities. It is obtained by eating fiery enemies such as Hot Head and Burnin Leo. It allows Kirby to breath fire and in newer games engulf his body in flames to attack nearby foes. Fire also appears as a Mode for the Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Abilities Fire Kirby's primary method of attacking is breathing fire from his mouth. In later games, Kirby can cloak himself in fire when dashing, coming from Burning. In Return to Dream Land, he can drop fire balls below as he dashes and in the 3DS games, he can explode before finishing his dash. In the Robobot Armor Mode, Kirby has access to longer range of spewing fire. It can also leave a trail of fire behind while dashing and clear enemies at its sides using Red Carpet Monster Flame Monster Flame is the Super Ability version from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It is obtained from a Super Hot Head. When activated. Kirby summons a fiery dragon that can blast through enemies and obstacles. The dragon is controlled with the control pad's up and down Enemies that give Fire * Burning Leo * Galbo * Hot Head * Heat Phanphan * Flamer (Squeak Squad forward) * Acchi * Prank's Fireballs * Fire Lion * Flame Galboros Super Smash Bros. Fire Kirby appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Brawl and Wii U as a collectable trophy. Additionally, when Kirby copies Bowser's fire breath attack his pose is the same as Fire Kirby in ''Kirby Super Star''. Melee :When Kirby swallows a fire-wielding enemy, he transforms into Fire Kirby. Not only does he breathe fire in this form, but he can also sprout flames on his entire body and damage enemies by crashing into them. Fire Kirby wears the bright red headdress of his enemy Burning Leo. The hat turns into a helpful weapon when thrown. :Kirby's Adventure - 5/93 Brawl :Kirby when he inhales an enemy who uses fire. Shooting fire from his mouth, Fire Kirby can cook enemies from afar. This ability also allows Kirby to light explosive blocks, fuses, and so on. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Fire Kirby can roll his burning body into enemies as an attack move. :SNES - Kirby Super Star :Nintendo DS - Kirby: Canvas Curse Wii U :When Kirby first copied the Fire ability he was only able to breathe fire. Nowadays, he can do all sorts of neat things! For example, he can engulf himself in flames and roll forward, burning grass, lighting fuses, melting ice, and so on. What we'd really like him to do, though, is help us make the perfect s'more. Mmmmm. :NES - Kirby's Adventure - 5/1993 :SNES - Kirby Super Star - 08/1996 Trivia * The ability is confused with Burning often given that they both use flames. Eventually, most of its effects were merged with Fire Kirby in more recent games. Category:Kirby copy abilities Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies